


A Big, Stupid Romantic Gesture PL

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romantic Gestures, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilton wyznaje swoją miłość Willowi Grahamowi. Tłumaczenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big, Stupid Romantic Gesture PL

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Big, Stupid Romantic Gesture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649705) by [thelilnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan). 



> Hej, hej, hello, wakacje - to jest to! :D Mam więcej czasu, może nawet coś jeszcze przetłumaczę, co prawda weny ciągle niezmiennie brak, ale kto wie, może i to się zmieni ;)  
> Ship trochę niecodzienny, ale musicie przyznać, że Frederick obrywał przez całe trzy sezony, więc należy mu się trochę szczęścia :3   
> Ostrzegam, że praca nie jest zbetowana!  
> No i wreszcie: enjoy!

To była głupia decyzja. Chilton wiedział. Wiedział również, że robienie czegoś tak szalenie głupiego było jedynym sposobem, w jaki mógł to zrobić. Więc musiał to zrobić.

Podjechał pod dom Willa późnym popołudniem pewnego ciepłego sierpniowego dnia i ogarnęła go kolejna fala niepokoju. Czuł się, jakby jego żołądek był wypełniony roztopionym ołowiem, który przygważdżał go do siedzenia i wypalał powoli, boleśnie i intensywnie. Jednak bez dalszego zastanowienia czy ważenia korzyści i konsekwencji, zgasił silnik i wyskoczył z auta. Jego czarne mokasyny zatopiły się w miękkim, ciemnym błocie przy posiadłości Willa Grahama. Wcześniejszej nocy padało, ale teraz było słonecznie i jasno. Złote promienie słońca oświetlały tył domu promiennym blaskiem, a otaczające go pole stawało się eteryczne i niebiańskie w gasnącym świetle dziennym. Świerszcze i cykady wyśpiewywały odległą symfonię.

Wtedy właśnie Chilton uniósł megafon i ryknął w kierunku budynku:

\- WILLU GRAHAMIE!

Zewnętrzne drzwi ganku się otworzyły i wylała się zza nich gromadka psów, szczekających i atakujących człowieka, który wtargnął na ich terytorium. Chilton ścisnął mocniej swoją laskę i megafon, oczekując na właściciela zwierząt, który pokazał się chwilę później. Miał on na sobie biały podkoszulek i ciemno-niebieskie dżinsy, a jego ręce poplamione były olejem i dieslem od pracy przy wnętrzu silnika łodzi. Podszedł do niego, miękka ziemia zapadała się pod jego bosymi stopami. Chilton jeszcze raz podniósł megafon do ust.

\- WILLU GRAHAMIE!

\- Przestań! – odkrzyknął Will, machając rękoma. – Przestań wrzeszczeć, skąd ty to w ogóle masz?

\- KOCHAM CIĘ!

Will zachwiał się na nogach, ale podszedł bliżej, dopóki jego i Chiltona dzieliło tylko kilka stóp i orbita otaczających jego nogi psów.

\- Kochasz mnie? – powtórzył z podniesionymi brwiami. Dłonie doktora się trzęsły.

\- T-TAK.

Will skrzywił się i chwycił brzeg megafonu.

\- Przecież tutaj jestem, dlaczego dalej tego używasz?!

\- P-PONIEWAŻ TO JEDYNY SPODÓB, W JAKI MOGĘ WYRAZIĆ, JAK GŁOŚNA JEST MOJA MIŁOŚĆ.

Wtedy dwóch mężczyzn zaczęło się szamotać, równocześnie podnosząc i opuszczając megafon, dopóki Will wreszcie nie wygrał, wyszarpując z rąk Chiltona niepożądany przedmiot.

\- No dobra! Jezu.

\- Oddaj go, był drogi.

\- Jestem pewien, że tak. – Will wsadził go sobie pod ramię. – Poza tym, to też cię kocham.

Chilton gapił się na niego przez chwilę, zanim zamrugał. Will uśmiechnął się swoim przebiegłym, krzywym uśmiechem i ponownie sięgnął przed siebie, tym razem, aby chwycić jego dłoń. Frederick potknął się do przodu, wpadając lekko w jego objęcia, stopami znajdując równowagę na miękkiej, ciepłej trawie, która ochroniła się przed błotem. Will pocałował go, a tamten mógł słyszeć tylko wysoki tryl świerszczy ponad jęczącymi cykadami gdzieś bardzo, bardzo daleko.

\- Oczywiście, że cię kocham – Will wymruczał chwilę później. Chilton uśmiechnął się i opuścił brodę, chowając speszony rumieniec, który zabarwił jego policzki. Psy powędrowały gdzie indziej.

\- Robię obiad.

\- Wiem. – Chilton spojrzał w górę, ale nie patrzył na niego. – Stąd go czuję. Pachnie wspaniale.

\- A smakuje jeszcze lepiej.

\- Czy to oferta? – zaryzykował. Will pokręcił głową i przysunął się bliżej do kolejnego powolnego pocałunku.

\- To zaproszenie.

\- Uznaj je za rozpatrzone pozytywnie – wydusił finalnie i zobaczył tylko złote światło, które iluminowało olśniewający uśmiech Grahama.

To był głupi pomysł, żeby wyznać miłość swojemu, teraz już od dwóch miesięcy, chłopakowi przez megafon, jakby wielkie gesty nie były zarezerwowane dla romantyków i ich kina. Ale w przypadku Fredericka Chiltona zadziałało i nazwał to zwycięstwem.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli praca Ci się spodobała, zostaw, proszę, kudos zarówno tutaj, jak i pod oryginałem oraz zawsze możesz napisać komentarz i zachęcić mnie do dalszych tłumaczeń ;D Oczywiście wszystkie opinie mile widziane!


End file.
